


Riposo eterno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Stregone nero [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 1: 23. Dormire.Fandom: Fairy Tail.Parole: 379.Titolo: Riposo eterno





	Riposo eterno

Riposo eterno

 

E.N.D. appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Zeref, il mago oscuro cantava nell’incoscienza, tenendo stretto il libro con cui aveva evocato il demone al petto.

E.N.D. gli accarezzò la mano e socchiuse gli occhi, sbadigliando.

Guardò il sorriso del fratello, appena delineato, leggermente triste e gli strofinò la testa sulla spalla, solleticandogli la guancia con le proprie ciocche di capelli.

< Tu vorresti che ti uccidessi, che mettessi fine alla tua malvagità e al tuo dolore. Vorresti rinascere a nuova vita, ma io… Guardandoti ‘dormire’ mi rendo conto che non voglio perderti.

Non voglio vederti in una tomba, tu sei tutta la mia famiglia…

Io sono Natsu, ma sono anche E.N.D.. Ho perso Igneel, non voglio perdere anche te. Vorrei ricordarmi il villaggio, la nostra vita insieme prima della mia morte.

In fondo è colpa della mia ‘fine’ se tu ti sei perso in una morbosa curiosità sulla vita e sulla morte che ti ha maledetto. Sei diventato immortale solo per vedere tutto ciò che amavi distruggersi intorno a te.

Però io ora sono immune. Dormi, anche eternamente, tra le mie braccia. Se non ti svegli niente morirà ed io non dovrò mettere ‘fine’ ala tua vita > implorò mentalmente.

Iniziò a cantare a sua volta la melodia del fratello, la sua voce era più gutturale e sgraziata, ma il sorriso sulle labbra di Zeref si allargò.

< Ho viaggiato nel tempo per trovare la Gilda. Una famiglia meravigliosa, ma tu questo già lo sai. Mi hai condotto alla tua Mavis, all’unico luogo che a tua volta consideravi sicuro come una casa, nonostante la fine di Prima.

Eppure… Eppure il mio richiamo a te è più forte anche della voglia di rivederli. Lo so che mi accetterebbero anche come demone, perché non voglio essere la fine di tutto. Non ti permetterò di cambiare lo spazio-tempo, ma ci riuscirò senza spezzare il filo della tua esistenza.

Anche se questo dovesse significare non rivedere mai più Fairy Tail > pensò. Si sporse e posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra di Zeref.

< Dormirò anch’io, in eterno, con te. Mi sveglierò solo se qualcuno cercherà di utilizzare i tuoi poteri o derubarti di essi. Non ci saranno altri motivi per destarsi.

Così saremo legati, per sempre.

 _I love you_ , brother > pensò.

 

 


End file.
